In U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,429 (ROKICKI et al, May 24, 1983) a sliding door arrangement is disclosed in which, when the door is being closed, the door panel moves bodily laterally, i.e. forwardly, with respect to the door slide track. A recess is provided into which the door panel is entered as the door becomes fully closed.
This arrangement has marked advantages, particularly as regards the ease with which the door may be provided with a very reliable weather seal--an aspect which is discussed in the aforesaid patent. The present invention represents an improvement to this kind of sliding patio door, i.e. the kind in which the door moves bodily forwardly into a recess.